


Home for Christmas

by buckybarnesthehotshot



Series: Home for the Holidays [1]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, Ransom Drysdale Fanfiction, Ransom Drysdale x Filipina! Reader, ransom drysdale x reader - Freeform, ransom drysdale x y/n, ransom drysdale x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesthehotshot/pseuds/buckybarnesthehotshot
Summary: Ransom seems…different
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & Reader, Ransom Drysdale/Reader
Series: Home for the Holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162118
Kudos: 7





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> this is a ransom x filipina! reader

It was y/n’s third year as the girlfriend of the trust fund brat of the Thrombey clan, Ransom Drysdale. At some point in their relationship, she’d accepted the fact that she would be the one who had to make more sacrifices in their relationship as time progressed.

Most of the time it was her who had to make time for him! Though she didn’t like the situation much, she couldn’t just leave him. A little part of her cared a little too much about the blond, after all.

That was why in the three years they’d been together, she spent Christmas with him rather than back in the Philippines with her family members. After watching 90-Day Fiancé with Ransom, he’d illogically decided he didn’t want to even visit the Philippines.

Instead of snapping at Ransom, she kept her mouth shut, knowing that she didn’t have to prove anything to him. The conditions her family lived in weren’t as bad as Ransom would have thought them to be—after all, reality shows don’t always project the full truth. Her family was more than capable to send her to a good university abroad. They had more than enough money to let y/n be free with her career choice rather than forcing her into a career as a doctor or a nurse like other Filipino families did.

Her family was more than capable to be the reason the girl had more than enough income to sustain herself. Unfortunately, compared to Ransom, she didn’t have as much as he did. Money shouldn’t have dictated who took lead in a relationship. Nothing should have dictated who was allowed to make decisions in a relationship. Relationships should have been equal, and y/n knew that.

It would be a lie for her to say she didn’t consider breaking things off with Ransom, but her feelings for the ocean-eyed man were too strong; she was in too deep.

“Ransom, I’m going out,” she greeted him as she got out their shared bedroom, dressed in one of his sweaters layered over a pair of jeans.

“Where? I don’t recall us having any plans,” Ransom’s brows furrowed as his gaze moved from the show he was watching to meet y/n’s gaze.

“You don’t. I, however, have my own plans,” y/n insisted as Ransom’s baby blues peered into hers, still in confusion.

“Well, where are you going?” Ransom questioned, crossing his arms over his chest as he made his way over to y/n.

“As I told you, out,” y/n smirked at the growing anger on Ransom’s face. Clearly, she found it amusing whenever he got mad. She found him adorable, even.

“Well, in that case, I’m going with you,” Ransom shrugged, smirking at the way y/n’s eyes widened.

“If you’re gonna change, hurry up, please. I’d like to get home before it gets dark out,” y/n huffed, earning a quick nod of dismissal from Ransom as he made his way over to their bedroom to pick out clothing to wear out.

y/n, with a huff, made her way over to the couch as she disinterestedly made her way through the television channels, never being able to settle on just one thing to watch while waiting for her boyfriend to get ready. With Ransom deciding on what to wear, she figured her plans would be set back by at least thirty minutes, but that wasn’t the case when he came out their bedroom; clad in a pair of gray sweatpants, a white t-shirt, and a deep navy-blue cardigan; it all looked too cozy for something Ransom would wear outside the house.

“Dressed already? For you, this is basically a world record,” y/n chuckled to herself as Ransom shrugged in response.

“Well, I didn’t want to keep you from whatever errands you need to run,” Ransom shrugged as y/n’s eyes widened slightly in shock. Ransom Drysdale? Being considerate for once? That was new.

“Thanks. Since you’re coming, who’s car are we taking? Mine or yours?” y/n questioned. Usually, y/n didn’t even have to ask that question. Usually, Ransom would pull the keys of the beamer off the wall and he’d get into the car without paying much mind to y/n, snapping at her when she took too long to get into the passenger seat of the car.

“It’s up to you, really. I could drive you around if you’d like,” Ransom offered, a gentle smile on his face as y/n’s brows furrowed again in confusion. In the three years she’d been with Ransom Drysdale, he was never this nice. What was he up to?

“I mean, if you insist on driving, I think it would be better for you to take your car instead since I’m not too sure you would know your way around my car,” y/n chuckled as Ransom nodded, pulling his car keys off the hook of the wall and leading y/n outside to where the car was parked. 

Before y/n could pull open the door to the passenger seat of the beamer, Ransom’s hand beat her to the door handle as he pulled the door open, moving aside to let y/n into the car, further bewildering her.

“Where are we headed?” Ransom questioned casually as he started the car.

“Toy store,” she whispered, still in shock.

“I didn’t know we had any kids in the house,” Ransom quipped as y/n narrowed her eyes at him.

“Who are you and what did you do to Ransom Drysdale?” y/n questioned almost instantly as Ransom broke out in a fit of laughter.

“I guess I’m just in a good mood, baby,” Ransom shrugged, a smile on his face. “What is he up to?” she wondered.

“Okay, cool,” y/n chuckled nervously as Ransom drove to the nearest toy store he knew of.

“Can you at least tell me why we’re headed to a toy store? You planning on starting a collection or something?” Ransom quipped, his gaze moving away for a second as he stared at her in awe.

“Nope. I figured I could buy a few things to send my nieces and nephews back in the Philippines. Then, I figured I could also buy some stuff for mom and dad,” y/n explained, a small smile on her face.

“Oh. In that case, take my card, then,” Ransom insisted, pulling a black card out his pocket and handing it to y/n, who was eyeing the card.

“I can pay for stuff, don’t worry about it,” y/n shook her head, pushing the card away from her as Ransom chuckled, shaking his head.

“No, I insist. If you’re so adamant on paying for things, maybe you can just double what you buy, pay for the other half with my card, and tell your parents those gifts were from me,” Ransom proposed as y/n shook her head.

“I’m not spending your money, Ransom,” she shook her head as Ransom’s brows furrowed before his features relaxed as an idea popped into his head.

“Well, in that case, maybe you can help me shop for them too, instead. That way, you’re not technically spending my money,” Ransom smirked, seemingly always finding a loophole through everything.

“Well, alright,” y/n smiled at him, still very much surprised to see this new side to Ransom. What changed?

They pulled up in the parking lot of the toy store as they got off the car and headed out to the chilly weather, Ransom’s hand slowly snaking its way into y/n’s, making her look up at him as he offered her a soft smile.

“You have two nieces and three nephews, right?” Ransom questioned, recalling the time when y/n told him about her siblings’ children.

“Yep,” y/n nodded.

“Do you have any idea what they like?” Ransom questioned, eyes peering around the store shelves as they passed through the door.

“Not really,” y/n mumbled as Ransom grinned.

“Well, I guess that means we’d just have to get them one of everything,” he smirked as y/n’s eyes widened.

“Ransom, how the hell would we send everything to the Philippines?” y/n scoffed.

“Well, baby, I figured we could take it all on the jet with us when we get there,” Ransom smiled down at her as y/n found herself rendered speechless. Was he implying something? Was he implying that they’d go to the Philippines to deliver the gifts themselves?

“Really?” y/n squeaked out, her hands shaking with excitement as Ransom nodded down at her. She found herself wrapping her arms around his tall frame, holding onto him tightly with her face pressed to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her too, placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

“I know I’ve been an asshole to you in the three years we’ve been together, but I want to be better. You have done anything and everything for me, and I think it’s about time I start treating you the way you deserve to be treated. I hate how we don’t discuss where we’d celebrate Christmas because you decide to stay to keep me company when you’ve had every right to leave and visit your family in the Philippines. I hate how I’ve never given you the Christmas you deserve, and I am so sorry about that, baby. I love you, and I’d like to make it up to you and your family,” Ransom smiled down at her, watching as tears of joy brimmed her eyes.

“I love you too,” she mumbled into his sweater before they both went on to find toys they figured her nieces and nephews would have wanted.


End file.
